The Dragon Slayer Bro Code
by howtodreamagain
Summary: Guys have a bro code. Dragon slayers have the dragon slayer bro code. But when you break any of the rules of the dragon slayer bro code, the consequences are a lot…let's just say…different than the usual we're not bros anymore. A series of oneshots following a randomish storyline. Mainly Nalu.
1. Rule 1

**I probably shouldn't be starting this fanfic with three others seeing as I'm an irregular updater but this idea kept rolling in my head for a while so tada. *raises hands in fear* Hope you enjoy this new fanfic :D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

 **-how to dream again**

* * *

With so many dragon slayers in Fairy Tail, Sabertooth and Crime Sorciere, it was always inevitable that this would happen. The emergence of a dragon slayer bro code binding all the dragon slayers with the exception of the only girl slayer, Wendy.

The rules of the dragon slayer bro code had to be upheld or else a certain punishment would be inflicted upon the rule breaking dragon slayer that would last for the period of one week.

* * *

 **Rule #1: Always have your fellow dragon slayer's back. No exceptions.**

"NAATTTTTTTTSUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Lucy's high pitched scream of anger could be heard from afar by many of the guild's curious ears right before Natsu charged into the guild hall, a nervous guilty expression pasted on his face.

Everyone simply returned to what they were doing, already used to the crazy antics of Natsu driving Lucy into an insane rage and they did not want to get into her warpath. Hell hath no fury like a Lucy scorned.

"GAAJEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" Levy's shout of rage made them all shiver.

At that moment, Gajeel charged in, only a few seconds after Natsu, wearing a similar expression to his fellow dragon slayer on his face.

"Natsu, Gajeel, good morning…?" Mira stepped forward, wearing a bright smile but the matchmaker's eyes gleamed for information,

"Hey Mira." Natsu waved exhaustedly while Gajeel could only nod.

"What did you two idiots do this time?" Laxus, now slightly nicer after his time away from Fairy Tail, demanded.

Natsu and Gajeel, as if noticing the other's presence for the first time both nodded to each other before grabbing Laxus and huddling at a table in a dark corner of the guild hall.

"What on Earthland was that about?" Lisanna questioned.

"Maybe they're having a secret bromance session." Cana piped up, taking a big gulp from her tankard.

Mira giggled, her matchmaker senses tingling. "Maybe…"

* * *

"Why the hell did you bring me here?! Do you know how suspicious we look?!" Laxus angrily said.

"I may have said…something….to Luce about her…scent…and told her not to wear white…" Natsu said sheepishly.

"Same with me. Except I mentioned the specific words _changed scent_ to Shrimp." Gajeel rubbed the back of his head.

Laxus groaned, putting his head in the palm of his hands. "You practically told them that you could smell that they were going through… _that time of the month_..."

"I was just trying to be helpful." Natsu protested weakly.

"Trying to save the Shrimp from some embarrassment." Gajeel said.

"And you didn't think that Lucy and Levy, possibly the two _smartest girls in the damn guild_ couldn't infer from what you said that you could smell their _changed scent_ ," Laxus mocked sarcastically.

"I…in..ffe..r…?" Natsu asked.

"It means deduce, you flame brain!" Laxus stated angrily.

"You have to help us Laxus." Gajeel told the lightning dragon slayer.

"What?! Why would I risk my neck for two idiots who told two girls that they could tell they were on their fricking ladies' time?!"

"The dragon slayer bro code." Natsu and Gajeel said simultaneously in serious tones.

"Rule number one…" Natsu began.

"Always have your fellow dragon slayer's back…" Gajeel continued smirking.

"No exceptions." They chorused together.

"What was with that finishing sentences…are you two…like _together_?" Laxus replied smartly, determined to get the last word. Even if he lost this battle with the two dense slayers, he would win this war.

"Stop finishing my sentences, metal nut!"

"Right back at you, pyromaniac!"

As the two squabbled like a married couple, Laxus thought about how to remedy the precarious situation.

"Damn that code…" He mumbled under his breath.

* * *

Laxus Dreyar, the lightning mage of Fairy Tail and renowned for his strength wasn't the type to be afraid of many things. However, there were some things that did. These included his grandfather, the Master's wrath, Mira crying and…

… _and now I have a new addition to that list,_ Laxus thought wryly.

After all who wouldn't be afraid of a severely angry and embarrassed Lucy and Levy on their ladies' time after the blood of the two dragon slayers who were depending on you to get them out of their looming deaths because of some bro code.

 _FML. There's no better way to phrase this situation._ Laxus thought.

Just then, the doors of the guild slammed open, and at each door, both almost torn off its hinges was a raging Lucy and Levy.

"Give Natsu…" Lucy said ominously.

"...And Gajeel…" Levy continued in the same tone.

"To us…To us…" They chanted.

Laxus withheld the urge to use the couple remark again and instead held both his hands up in a let's-keep-the-peace gesture as he moved to stand in front of the two girls while Natsu and Gajeel huddled together at the back of the hall, trying to make themselves as small as possible.

"Laxus…we have no business with you." Lucy stated tonelessly.

"Just give them to us." Levy said.

Laxus shivered. The tables had truly turned. The two young mages who normally felt intimidated around the older slayer now practically overpowered him with their stark gazes alone.

"Now now ladies…calm down. You need to know everything before you overreact."

From the corner of his eye, Laxus could see Mira who had read the situation, shaking her head as if to say, 'that was not the right thing to say. Goodbye Laxus.'

"OVERREACTING LAXUS?! THIS IS OVERREACTING! Solid script, FIRE!" Levy shouted, her fingers glowing as she used her magic to direct fire towards Laxus. A warning.

Laxus barely dodged and the fire was gobbled up by Natsu, enraging Lucy when she spotted him.

"Come here, Natsu, **Now**." Lucy ordered.

"Don't think I can't see you either Gajeel. Come. Here **. Now**." Levy demanded.

Laxus sighed, seeing only one solution. Using his quick as lightning speed, he flashed to the backs of Lucy and Levy and knocked them unconscious in an instant.

However, in the next instant, he was punched in the face by two angry fists, one flaming and the other metal.

"How dare you touch Luce?!" Natsu snarled, the floor beneath him steaming.

"Laxus." Gajeel growled as he held Levy to him protectively.

Groaning, Laxus shakily got back up, the only thought running through his now sore head being, _I seriously hope that stupid dragon slayer bro code backfires on them. Karma be a bitch for them. Just once, for my sake._

* * *

"Dragon senses?" Lucy asked curiously, now tied up and feeling much calmer. An overprotective Natsu still remained by her side, unwilling to let her out of his sight after seeing her unconscious state.

"That's right. As a dragon slayer, our senses are much more enhanced, particularly our sense of smell. As a result, we can smell many things including _that time_." Laxus responded, a bandage wrapped around his head.

"But how could they predict… _that time_ …?" Levy asked embarrassedly, shivering as she felt the piercing stare of the iron dragon slayer who was sitting away but keeping an eye on Levy.

"That's because they're attuned to your scents."

Lucy and Levy blushed.

Laxus, sensing the tide of the argument was swinging in his favour, continued on. "If they're _really close_ to the person, they can easily predict certain things by their scents because they become used to it."

"I wonder what I smell like," Lucy mumbled to herself which Natsu heard with his enhanced hearing.

"Vanilla and strawberries and… _cinnamon_." Natsu replied to her unanswered question, saying the last part almost smugly.

"How about me Natsu?" Levy inquired curious.

"Books and chocolate and…ugh metal." Natsu wrinkled his nose at the last one. Gajeel, listening to their exchange, smirked.

Lucy and Levy exchanged looks, hiding their shy blushes and big grins, though their happiness at Natsu's words quickly cleared up the previous atmosphere leaving behind a joyful one.

"You're forgiven Natsu." Lucy smiled warmly at him making Natsu feel like butterflies had flooded his stomach.

Levy waved at Gajeel, smiling brightly and he knew he was forgiven.

Laxus leaned back in his seat exhausted, now that everything was fixed between the dragons and their chosen partners.

"You've worked hard Laxus. This is on the house." And when Mira flashed her bright smile towards him, Laxus could only smile that his role for today had ended well.

He nodded once towards Natsu and Gajeel, signalling that he had upheld the dragon slayer bro code and that they both now owed him.

Getting up, Laxus, holding the tankard that Mira had given him, waved goodbye as he headed up to the second floor.

* * *

" **Natsu. Gajeel**." Erza's voice sounded throughout the guild, followed by the menacing sound of her cracking her knuckles.

Natsu and Gajeel both shot up from their seats and ran towards the exit. But it was too late. Erza and several other girls awaited them with menacing eyes.

They looked up to Laxus pleadingly but he mouthed the words: There's no rule in the dragon slayer bro code on this. You're on your own. Ha…ha.

"We hear you have…dragon senses? Giving you…" Erza asked, casually requipping to a bigger sword.

"Enhanced sense of smell…" Cana drunkenly stated, waving her cards which shone with the glow of her magic.

"Enhanced sight…" Juvia said, holding water in both hands.

"So you can see and smell almost everything…and anything…" Lisanna continued, summoning her Tigress takeover.

"And enhanced hearing…" Mira said cheerfully, though her voice clearly shook the dragon pair the most, judging by the way they clutched each other for dear life.

"Whatever you have heard, smelt and whatever you will hear or smell, you better keep to yourself. Understand?" Mira asked but it was clear to them that it was a demand.

"Understand?" The crowd of girls asked ominously.

"We understand. Completely. Absolutely. One hundred percent." The two dragon slayers saluted the girls.

Laxus looked on smirking.

 _Karma sure is a bitch, ain't that right Natsu, Gajeel._

* * *

 **Haha here ends the first chapter of The Dragon Slayer Bro Code. This fanfic will be more like a series of oneshots following a random storyline than a real proper one so be warned.**

 **Requests are open so please review away.**

 **Don't forget to favourite and follow!**

 **Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Rule 2

**Oh my gosh thank you so much for all the reviews, follows and favourites. I really never expected this kind of response :3**

 **-how to dream again**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Rule #2: When your fellow dragon slayer's special partner enquires about his whereabouts, you know nothing but help him from the sidelines.**

* * *

"Gajeel, have you seen Natsu?" Lucy asked worriedly, having not seen a trace of pink all day.

"S…Sala...mander? Ohh… I haven't seen him. Not at all. Absolutely not at all." Gajeel stuttered, beads of sweat gathering on his forehead.

"…right..." Lucy trailed off, her suspicions completely confirmed that Gajeel knew something about Natsu's current disappearance.

"…Well alright then. It's pretty late so I might as well head home and finish up tidying everything." Lucy smiled awkwardly.

"W…wait! Bunny girl, do you wanna have a drink with me? The Shrimp's already gone home and it's pretty… _lonely_." Gajeel winced, feeling the strike to his male pride.

"…okay then…" Lucy said before sitting across from him.

Lucy inwardly cursed that she always had a soft spot for lonely people. _And it's all Natsu's fault._

Gajeel inwardly cursed that he was such a bad liar. _And it's all that damn Salamander's fault._

* * *

 _Yesterday night at the guild:_

"Metal face, can we talk outside?" Natsu asked.

"No."

"Gajeel…please…" Natsu sounded incredibly vulnerable and him being nice to Gajeel drew shocked glances from everyone that was still there.

"No."

Levy who sat next to Gajeel gave him a rough shove to the side. Giving him a you-go-with-him-right-now look, Gajeel sighed and then heaved himself out of his comfortable position (by Levy of course) to join Natsu who was waiting at the guild doors.

"What's up with Natsu?" Levy wondered aloud.

"He acted like—" Mira began, putting a finger to her cheek, looking for the right words.

"Like he had a dirty secret." Cana smirked mischievously.

"Like they were having a bromance," Laki said, eyes glittering at the thought.

"Like they're having a _lover's moment_ ," Erza's face steamed bright red, so many pervy thoughts entering her head.

And then they all laughed. The where you start to cry and your sides hurt from laughing too much kind of laughter.

"HAH NATSU AND GAJEEL!" Cana choked on her alcohol.

"The chances of that happening are the same as Charle accepting Happy's fish! Impossible!"

Their laughter continued when a sudden high pitched shout grabbed their attention.

"Charle-sama, do you want my fish?!" A drunk Happy asked an equally drunk Charle.

"Hand it over, male cat and then bring me to Wendy!"

"Aye sir!"

Their laughter died down at once and they were all startled when they heard a loud bang outside followed by Natsu's shout of Gajeel's name. The girls consisting of Mira, Erza, Levy, Laki and Cana huddled together and discussed what had just transpired.

"Well shit just got real." Cana said gleefully, taking a swig from her beer.

* * *

Meanwhile, Natsu and Gajeel were still arguing outside, the moonlight shining brightly on the both of them, casting menacing shadows. Natsu looked up at the slightly taller dragon slayer and seeing his brighter than normal red eyes piercing at him, couldn't withhold his next comment.

"You really look ugly in the light." Natsu blurted.

Gajeel's eyes only shot daggers at him. "You're really not helping yourself right now."

"You have to help me! After Lucy hired someone to clean up her apartment, nothing carries my scent anymore! Instead it _reeks_ of _that male cleaner's scent_."

"Sucks to be you."

"No it'll suck to be us. I heard Lucy recommended his services to the girls in Fairy Hill. Levy looked pretty _excited_."

Gajeel growled at the suggestive thought.

"Anyway, you have to help me."

"No. I have to help myself and _eliminate_ that male cleaner." Gajeel smirked as he cracked his knuckles.

"All I need you to do is distract Lucy for the day so I can spread my scent in her apartment."

"…hell to the no." Gajeel spat out. However he was quickly silenced by Natsu's next seven words.

"Dragon slayer bro code…rule number two."

"…"

"When your fellow dragon slayer's special partner enquires about his whereabouts, you know nothing but help him from the sidelines."

"You can't even read properly. How the heck did you memorise all of that?" Gajeel said, stunned.

"My dragon instinct told me to." Natsu smirked, holding a thumbs up at him, practically oozing with smugness.

"I hate you."

"Gajeel…" Natsu said solemnly, a hint of emotion that Gajeel couldn't identify.

"I hope your lying skills are good!" And then Natsu cackled right in Gajeel's face.

 _Oh we'll see who has the last laugh. You may have won this battle, but I'll win this war._

* * *

So currently, Gajeel was drinking with Lucy, an unlikely combination that was drawing gazes. Unfortunately Lucy was a lightweight and a special type of drunk. The crazy cat drunk.

"Gajeel. Why wasn't Natsu here today? I wanted him to stroke my chin…" Lucy whined.

Fortunately, Gajeel was no lightweight but was still a horrible liar with a scary poker face.

"Well…" _He's been in your apartment all day, soaking his scent in all your things 'cause he's one crazy ass possessive dragon slayer._

"…he's…" Lucy leaned closer, anticipating his next words. Gajeel deliberated on what he should say next and tried to figure out how best to get back at the dragon slayer without triggering the punishment from the dragon slayer bro code.

"…Salamander's been looking at porn. Guy on guy porn. I think he's becoming attracted to…" Gajeel smirked slightly.

"…other guys?!" Lucy exclaimed, slightly confused as to why she felt a tinge of disappointment.

"I always knew you were smart, bunny girl."

"…he has been looking at Gray strangely, lately…" Lucy thought back.

 _That's 'cause Gray's scent was hanging off on you and he wanted to know why._ Gajeel thought. _But that's on a need to know basis._

"Yeah, I think Salamander's scared of letting everyone find out…" He sent her a meaningful look.

"Then it's my duty as his best friend to support him." And it would've sounded a whole lot cooler if Lucy wasn't drunk off her ass and slurring her words.

"Gi hee." _Mission accomplished._

* * *

 _The next day:_

Natsu strolled in through the guild doors, an arm casually hung around Lucy's shoulders though the males knew it was a sign saying touch her and die, and a smug grin pasted on his face.

With a nod to a stoic Gajeel who was hiding his excitement about the upcoming events the pair sat on a bench, side by side, away from everyone else as if they were having an important discussion.

Gajeel sneakily moved closer to get a good view of Natsu's expressions. To amuse himself, he decided to commentate.

 _Analysis of Subject A, Natsu Dragneel. Current expression indicates smugness, happiness. Analyst Gajeel is annoyed._

Gajeel leaned in a bit closer to catch snippets of their conversation.

"…Natsu….I…k…you…s…cret."

 _Subject A appears nervous. Indicators: sweat, bucket loads of sweat. Analyst Gajeel recommends a shower and extreme deodorant._

"…I…kno…abo…your…por…"

 _Subject A appears extremely confused. Indicators: his ugly face, his frozen expression. Analyst Gajeel laughs, finding it amusing._

"…Luce…wha…por…wh…tol…you…tha…"

 _Subject A appears distressed and slightly frustrated. Indicators: his distressed, slightly frustrated ugly mug. Analyst Gajeel notes that karma is a bitch._

"…Nats…I..kno…you…a…clos…homo…and…that's…ok…I'm…he…wit…you…"

 _Subject A appears shocked. Indicators: his shocked face that I will forever remember. Analyst Gajeel determines that Bunny Girl probably told him she knew he was a secret gay._

"…I'm…not…"

"…it's…ok…"

"…no…I'm…serio…not…"

"…calm…down…it's…ok…"

"I AM NOT GAY!" Natsu shouted at the top of his lungs, frustrated and embarrassed. Everyone, hearing his declaration, burst out laughing.

"Shut up bastards! Luce, who even told you that?!"

And when Natsu shot a betrayed, furious glare towards Gajeel, Gajeel couldn't help make one last sidenote.

"Look who had the last laugh, Salamander."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this update :D Next chapters: it's punishment time ;)**

 **Si-chanwantdragon: I'll show the punishment in the upcoming chapters :D Thanks for reviewing**

 **Red: You…are…AWESOME :D Thanks for the review**

 **Fan: Sorry the update came so late ^^" Hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **Johnny Spectre: I'll try my best to keep making it fun ;) Thanks for the review**

 **RosesAndRavens: Haha I'm happy you liked the idea. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **Thank you all again. Whether you're a silent reader, a visitor, a follower, a favouriter (lol not a word), a reviewer, it really means a lot to a writer. So don't be afraid to review .**

 **Until next time, dreamers**


End file.
